Give your love to me, dearest
by Your Elegant Goddess
Summary: Shizuma and Tamao pairing. Can love be genuine between an emotionally distraught lawyer and an over-caring pharmacist? Hmm..we shall see.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Strawberry Panic!**

**Introduction: So, for the readers who deserve some attention....I have decided to write about Shizuma and Tamao as a pair. I know it is an odd pair but I wanted to see how much you guys would like it and I also wanted to fulfill the fantasies of those who WANTED to read about such a pair. Let me know how you guys like it.**

* * *

Thin wisps of steam rose lazily out the top of a green mug that held hot green tea. Hanazono Shizuma reached over her large desktop computer and grabbed the handle of the mug. She brought the mug to her lips, blew cold air across the surface of the tea, and watched the tea ripple before she took a sip. Even though she was working constantly for 6 straight hours in the comfort of her home, her heart still ached horribly for the love she had no more. She took another sip of her tea but more questions filtered through her mind again and she tried to return back to her work but her mind was too overwhelmed. Sighing, she rubbed her forehead and held her head in her hands.

_She said that I needed to mature and become the person I want to be but who would that be? I am everything that I can be for the moment and yet she wants so much more and my end result will only come with time. Stupid Nagisa for demanding things that won't come into fruition for quite some time. I can take care of her in any, and every, way and yet she wants something within me that I can't figure out. She was right; we were not compatible enough and we were doing each other only harm by staying together. Oh how I hate redheads now. _Shizuma's inner voice trailed off into anger and she tried to calm herself by taking another sip of her tea but it did little to put out the fire inside.

As the darkness gave way to early morning, Shizuma felt her head getting heavy and her shoulders stiffening from the lack of rest and too much stress. She was due back at her law firm within a few hours but her body screamed at her to take the day off. Silently, she sat in front of her computer and stared mindlessly at the screen until her alarm gave a shrill scream. Taking a deep breath, Hanazono Shizuma rose from her seat and got ready to go to work.

* * *

"Miss Hanazono?" A muffled voice came from the outside of Shizuma's office door.

Shizuma quickly sprang her head up from resting on her desk.

"Yes, Miss Tao?" Shizuma asked as she sat up straight in her chair and smoothed out the front of her suit.

A fragile looking brunette slowly opened the door and smiled at her boss.

"Miss, your doctor called and he said that your prescriptions are ready to be picked up." The brunette said softly.

Shizuma nodded her heavy head and looked at her diamond-studded wrist watch. It was nearly lunch time and she felt she was due for a break.

"Did he say when I could pick up the prescriptions?" Shizuma asked as she rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand.

"He said you can come and pick it up during your lunch break. All you have to do is go to the pharmacy section of the hospital with the prescriptions he wrote down for you." Miss Tao said.

Shizuma sighed and got up from her seat and grabbed her black, knee-length coat from the coat racket.

"I will be going out for lunch then; if any of the partners ask for where I am tell them I will be back within two hours." Shizuma instructed as she briskly walked past her secretary and towards the elevator.

"Yes ma'am; please return soon." The brunette's words were cut off as Shizuma entered the elevator and its doors slid together shut.

* * *

Shizuma walked past the sliding glass doors of her usual hospital and looked at a small, neon-lighted erected map of the inside of the hospital itself. Her eyes scanned for the pharmaceutical section and she quickly made her way there. Luckily when she arrived at the pharmacist, there was no line so she walked up to the counter and waited to be helped. She rang a small bell that was next to the register, and waited for someone to give her attention.

Within a few seconds, a long blue-haired woman emerged out from behind endless aisles of drugs and smiled at Shizuma as she came up to the counter. Shizuma almost had to strain her eyes to remember who she was staring at but then it quickly came to her.

"Wow, hello there Suzumi Tamao." Shizuma said with a charming smile.

Tamao's flawless tanzanite colored eyes showed brightly when she heard Shizuma remember her name.

"I never thought to see you after all these years let alone have you remember me. How have you been all these years?" Tamao asked sweetly.

Shizuma gave the blue-haired lady a nervous smile and looked down at her feet.

"Well, I'm a lawyer now and I am one of the three partners for our own law firm. How about yourself?"

"Well, I always wanted to be a poet but there really isn't much financial stability in it unless I happen to hit it rich so I decided that I would become a pharmacist instead. Its great pay and I get to help people in more ways than one. How are you and Nagisa?"

Shizuma's eyes grew wide for a second as her head snapped up from the ground and she looked at Tamao. Tamao immediately picked up something was wrong and she opened her mouth to say something but Shizuma cut her off.

"We broke up a few months ago because she said that she saw no future for us right now." Shizuma said through a masked smile.

Tamao narrowed her eyes on the injured silver-goddess in front of her.

"I really am sorry that it did not work out." Tamao genuinely felt terrible for Shizuma even though she was the one who stole Nagisa away from Tamao at the last minute back in school.

"No need to be sorry; you had nothing to do with it. Now, could you please get me this?" Shizuma fished through her jacket pocket and brought out a paper with really bad handwriting scrawled all over it.

Tamao nodded her head and took the paper and strained her eyes to clearly decipher what was written. She quickly turned around to retrieve the medication but when she realized what it was; she turned back to face Shizuma.

"Shizuma, this is a prescription for acamprosate; when did you become an alcoholic?" Tamao's voice was full of worry as the hand that held the piece of paper slightly shook.

Shizuma felt embarrassed and she let out an exasperated sigh.

"It's not for me I am just here to pick it up for someone else." Shizuma's lie was terrible.

Tamao gave Shizuma a raised eyebrow.

"Your name is written on the top, Shizuma; have you been going to counseling as well for this?"

Shizuma felt like punching something.

"I don't go to counseling because I don't need it. Can I please have my medicine now?"

Tamao pursed her lips and went to go and retrieve the medication. She returned with a small bottle full of tiny pills and punched the item through the register. Shizuma pulled out her wallet to pay for the pills but Tamao stopped her.

"I will wave your fee if you promise me something." Tamao said sternly.

Shizuma gave Tamao a blank look.

"Okay and what would that be, Tamao?" Shizuma asked hesitantly.

"You go out to lunch with me right now and spill the contents of your pain so that I can help you or I lose this piece of paper that has your prescription on it and you will have to make an appointment with your doctor to get another prescription and that means you will be medicine-less for about a week. You need counseling and since you are too stubborn, and way too prideful, to get it here; I am willing to be your venting-punching bag." Tamao was so serious it was almost scary.

Shizuma threw up her hands in surrender.

"Why are you even doing this, Tamao?"

Tamao called over one of the other pharmacists to take her place while she went out to lunch. She grabbed her red coat from the coat rack and made her way to Shizuma. Tamao lead Shizuma towards the exit of the hospital.

"Even though we have our differences I always have to help those in need and this time; you happen to be one of them." Tamao said.

Shizuma could not believe what she was hearing but for the first time in a long time; she felt like she could finally share her burden with someone who cared.

* * *

**Okay I know that it was short but I am just testing the waters before I dive in. So, let me know if you hate it or love it so much you want to make love to it. I know that I fulfilled the fantasies of at least one or two people (a.k.a STAVRI and ZIIX lol). So even if the majority of people hate me for writing this, I write it out of love for you two lol. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Strawberry Panic!**

**Introduction: How come no one told me that I had put up chapter 2 without finishing it? I am so sorry that I confused everyone. So, I just added on a little bit at the end and revised it lol. Hope it makes some sense now.**

* * *

Shizuma had driven Tamao to an outdoor café. Even though it was the beginning of winter, the weather was cold but dry. Dark clouds floated effortlessly above Japan and threatened to unleash a torrent of snow but for now; the weather was perfect. The two ladies were seated quickly and they proceeded to look through the menu. They ordered their drinks and food and sat silently for a few minutes. Then, Shizuma took out a pack of cigarettes, pulled out a long cigarette, and lit it with a custom gold and green metal lighter.

Tamao frowned at Shizuma and crossed her arms across her chest. Shizuma took a long drag from her cigarette and noticed that Tamao had filled out considerably in areas that were a plus for her. Tamao's breasts were more voluptuous and were perfectly round and firm under her red coat. She wore a little bit of makeup now but it truly brought out her beauty magnificently. Her hair was still very long but she wore it very maturely and allowed her straight locks to carefully frame her face. The wind picked up a little and it played with Tamao's hair and so she took one hand and carefully put the stray strands back in its place. Shizuma cracked a slight smile as she put her cigarette to her lips again and Tamao sighed.

"Are you finished stripping me naked with your eyes?" Tamao called Shizuma out on her perverted behavior.

Shizuma coughed and took another puff from her cigarette again.

"I was just drinking you in; it has been some time since I last saw you." Shizuma said with a charming smile.

Tamao let out a soft giggle. Their drinks came first and Tamao took a sip from her water and played with the wedge of lemon that hung precariously on the tip of her glass. Shizuma took a long drink from her glass of coke and let out a sigh as she licked her lips and brought the cigarette to her lips once more.

"You know with the medication you are on, the last thing you should be doing is smoking." Tamao observed.

Shizuma shrugged and took another drag,

"I like it; it is not like as if I am addicted to it. I am different than others; I can control myself but I wish not to." Shizuma said with a hint of flirtatiousness to her voice.

Tamao entertained Shizuma by smiling instead of rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"If your will is so strong; then how come you became an alcoholic?" Tamao knew just how to push the buttons.

Shizuma gave Tamao a side-long glance and she gave the blue-haired woman a half smile as she brought the cigarette to her lips again.

"Nagisa went back home to take care of her mother for a bit. She promised that she would be back and I couldn't go with her since I had just made partner for my firm. Months of being there, I realized that we fought more and more over the phone. At first, it was little tiny things that we learned to get over but it soon snowballed into longer arguments that lasted for weeks on end.

One day, she went out to dinner with her friend and his name is Da. They spent many days, and eventually, weeks together without me really knowing. I saw the signs of Nagisa slipping away from me but I didn't realize how bad it was. Nagisa craved for things that I could not give her. Some of them being romantic and not-so-easily-jealous and they were things that Da was more than willing to give to her. She began to constantly berate me over the head for having too many faults. Then, one day, she broke up with me to be with him and the pain was too much and too quick at one time for me to register clearly.

When my mind and body did finally understand the gravity of the situation, I turned to the things that helped ease my pain. I began to drink, even though I hate alcohol, and I began to smoke on a regular basis. The things that I had vowed not to do while I was with Nagisa, I picked up right away after she severed her ties with me." Shizuma's eyes were filled with eerie pain.

Tamao felt terrible so she reached her hand across the table and put it on top of Shizuma's.

"Your pain is something I understand; I am here whenever you need." Tamao said warmly.

After the two finished eating, Shizuma drove Tamao back off at the hospital. Before Tamao got out of the car, she handed Shizuma her business card.

"I expect phone calls or e-mails from you. If you vent to me then I won't tell your doctor that you have not been going to your regular counseling sessions like you should. I had a wonderful time today with you; I can't wait to see you again soon." Tamao smiled, got out of the car, and gently closed the door behind her.

Shizuma smiled, tucked the business card in her pocket, and made her way back to her office. She could say, with some certainty, that her heart felt lighter than it usually was.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Strawberry Panic! **

**Introduction: Tamao and Shizuma have the dinner for the first time hehehehe...**

* * *

A few weeks of meeting Tamao, Shizuma and her had gone out to eat lunch a few times and even exchanged e-mails. They were just friends but Shizuma had slowly felt that she wanted a bit more but refrained from telling Tamao lest it hurt their blossoming friendship. One day during an extremely unproductive morning, Shizuma decided to take a short break and sift through her e-mail. To her surprise, and hope, Tamao had sent her an e-mail. Shizuma wasted no time to open it up and look through the contents. What met her eyes made her heart melt at the edges.

_Dear Shizuma,_

_When I felt like I needed to vent, I always wrote poems to express my feelings. So, I wrote something for you from what I felt over the weeks that we have spent together. I hope this helps you through your pain and I can't wait to see you again for dinner tonight._

_(When your favorite star fades…)  
_

_You saw your world shatter before your eyes,_

_You saw your pain through evil lies._

_But never fear for in the end,_

_There's a light to guide you, my friend._

_When your favorite star fades,_

_Don't close your eyes to hate._

_When your favorite star leaves,_

_Look up and I hope you see me._

_Nothing can hurt more than a heart break,_

_But nothing can heal best like love's fate._

_I hope you see exactly the same as I do._

_Maybe love is just right in front of you._

Shizuma felt her heart jump at every word Tamao had written and she had to force herself to pull her eyes away from the computer screen. She wanted to hope that maybe Tamao was dropping her hints but she shook her head to throw those thoughts out of her head. Sighing, she returned back to her work and did her best to concentrate even though her heart was trying to get her attention.

* * *

Shizuma hesitated before she rang the doorbell to Tamao's apartment. She could smell the delicious fragrances of spicy Buffalo wings and steamed vegetables wafting through the door. Finally, she rang the doorbell and waited for Tamao to open it. Within seconds, Tamao opened the door and she smiled brilliantly at Shizuma. Tamao wore a white blouse and a black skirt with a blue apron draped over her front.

"You came at just the right time; come in please." Tamao beckoned as she opened the door for Shizuma to come in.

"Thank you." Shizuma said softly as she entered the apartment.

Tamao took Shizuma's coat and hung it on the coat racket near the door. Shizuma made her way deeper into the small, but luxurious apartment. The walls were a light tan color and the floors were dark mahogany hard wood. In the living room, there was a glass coffee table and four light blue wooden chairs. A moderate sized plasma screen TV was set in front of the coffee table and the TV sat upon a blue cabinet. Shizuma saw that there was a hallway that lead to one bedroom and one bathroom and when she looked the opposite way; there was the kitchen.

Tamao made her way into the open kitchen and stirred the steamed vegetables around in a pan as she added salt and pepper. Shizuma was awed at the simple and clean look of the brightly lit kitchen itself. She came closer to Tamao and looked over the blue-haired woman's shoulder.

"Do you need help?" Shizuma asked.

Tamao was startled a bit and she turned around and her face was just an inch away from Shizuma's. The two were frozen in surprise and Shizuma's face eased a bit and gazed warmly at Tamao. Tamao smiled at Shizuma and gently pulled Shizuma to her side.

"No need to scare me into submission, dear. Here, could you please put these plates onto the coffee table?" Tamao asked as she handed Shizuma two empty plates and two forks.

Shizuma nodded her head and did as she was asked. She returned to Tamao's side and watched the blue-haired girl carefully stir the vegetables in the pan. Tamao felt Shizuma's eyes on her and she could not help but smile. She placed the vegetables on a large plate and gave it to Shizuma to place it on the table. Tamao took another empty plate and placed a mountain of spicy Buffalo wings on it and brought it to the table too.

The two sat down tensely beside each other and began to eat. Shizuma really liked the food so much she did not realize that she had some of the spicy Buffalo sauce all over her face. Tamao smiled and Shizuma gave her a quizzical look.

"Is something wrong?" Shizuma asked through a mouthful of chicken.

Tamao laughed into her hand and picked up a napkin.

"You have some sauce on your face." Tamao said through a giggle.

Shizuma felt her face grow hot from embarrassment and she hung her head. Tamao scooted closer to Shizuma and brought the napkin to her face and gently wiped the sauce off. Shizuma's head snapped up and she looked at Tamao.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be such a pig." Shizuma said as she closed her eyes as Tamao kept wiping the sauce off.

Tamao smiled but didn't realize that she was no longer wiping Shizuma's face but was now caressing it.

"Did you like the poem I sent you?" Tamao asked as she unknowingly rested her hand on Shizuma's cheek.

"Yes, I liked it a lot and thank you so much for it." Shizuma said as she pushed her face into Tamao's hand.

Gently, Shizuma grabbed Tamao's free hand and pulled her closer to her so that their faces were just mere inches apart. They could feel each other's breaths and Tamao's eyes began to sparkle and dance in the dim light.

"Shizuma." Tamao whispered as she felt herself giving into Shizuma's embrace.

"Tamao I want you to know that I am starting to have feelings for you. I can't help myself and I have been really doing my best so as not to hurt our friendship but-" Shizuma was cut off as Tamao quickly pressed her soft lips onto Shizuma's.

Shizuma wrapped her arms around Tamao's delicate waist as Tamao wrapped her arms around Shizuma's neck. The silver-haired lady deepened the kiss and the blue-haired lady answered back by doing the same. Their tongues wrestled for a second until Tamao broke the kiss to study the face of possibly the second love in her life.

"You are such a charmer, Hanazono Shizuma; what am I to do with you catching me within your web like that?" Tamao asked as her hands caressed Shizuma's face.

Shizuma gave Tamao a tender kiss.

"You are not caught in my web; I really feel something for you. I hope you don't feel that you are a rebound to me because these feelings are real."

"Of course I know that, silly; shall we finish eating?"

Shizuma's hands were already unbuttoning Tamao's blouse and exposing her blue bra.

"Can we finish eating afterwards?" Shizuma asked through a giggle.

Tamao laughed and buried her head into Shizuma's shoulder.

"I usually would say no but I think we both know what we want at this time."

With those words, Tamao lead Shizuma to her bedroom. They never really got to finish their dinner but woke up in the morning to find each other wrapped tightly within each other's embrace. Shizuma, being her perverted self, had snuggled tightly between Tamao's bare breasts. Tamao had her chin resting on the top of Shizuma's head and since she woke first, she carefully stroked Shizuma's hair so as not to wake her. The blue-haired lady studied the elegant sleeping beauty of the silver-haired goddess in her arms. She could feel Shizuma's hot breath bouncing off her bare skin and she softly giggled to herself.

As Tamao was still enjoying her new found love, Shizuma slowly stirred in her sleep and snuggled closer to Tamao's breasts. Tamao did her best so as not to suffocate her love but Shizuma kept trying to bury her nose into the valley between Tamao's chest. As Tamao was trying to carefully situate herself, Shizuma woke up and gingerly kissed one of Tamao's breasts; this incited a surprise moan from the blue-haired woman.

"What are you doing, love?" Tamao asked between giggles as she caressed Shizuma's face.

Shizuma tried to put her mouth on Tamao's chest again but the blue-haired lady kissed her instead.

"I just wanted to say good morning to your boobs." Shizuma said childishly through a toothy grin.

Tamao could not help herself but laugh.

"Well, they say good morning to you as well; shall we take a shower and go out for breakfast?" Tamao asked as she pulled her royal blue sheets tightly around her body.

"We don't need to take a shower for breakfast." Shizuma began to pry the sheets off of the blue-haired angel and tried to put her mouth on any nipple she could get to.

"I meant let's go eat some food; not eat some of me." Tamao smiled as she managed to get away from Shizuma.

She ran into the bathroom for refuge but Shizuma caught up to her love and showed her no mercy.

* * *

**Right...so....no matter what I do I CANNOT write a naughty sex scene like my other fellow writers can....I just feel way too awkward (T_T)...anyways, I hope you guys like this so far. Let me know what you think, what I could do to make this better, and whatever else is on your mind. Thank you for reading, dears. **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not OWN strawberry panic!, Stavri, or ZIIX.**

**Introduction: Shizuma prepares to make a dinner at her place for Tamao. (By the way, I couldn't think of what characters I wanted to implement into my story so I used Stavri and ZIIX. I really am sorry if you two are mad at me for using your names and making up your personalities. If you hate what I did then please tell me so that I could delete whatever mistakes I made. I also kind of guessed on some stuff so if you two are okay with me writing you in the story but I messed up on something, let me know so that I may fix it (^_^)**

* * *

**  
**

**(Shizuma's POV)**

When we had finished our shower, Tamao had led me out of her apartment complex and down the street to a small restaurant. Shortly after we had arrived, the hostess immediately recognized Tamao, I'm guessing it's because she came here often, and sat us at Tamao's usual seat outside; facing the heart of the city from a safe distance. I ordered a coke to start off my day and Tamao asked for simple water with a lemon wedge. When our drinks arrived, I gulped down the contents of my cup and immediately asked for a second glass. Tamao was serenly sitting in front of me as she squeezed her tiny lemon wedge into her water.

"You should be drinking water in the morning, dear." Tamao said as she continued to squeeze the lemon.

My eyes followed the murky lemon juice as it dropped, drip by drip, into Tamao's water and when it hit the surface; it spread out and slowly swirled to the bottom of the cup.

"I don't really like water; coke still hydrates whether you know it or not." I teased as the waitress came back with my second glass and I sipped it with a straw.

I could tell Tamao was a bit angry with me because she scrunched up her nose a bit but then she relaxed and smiled at me.

"Do you have work today?" Tamao asked me as she drank her lemon water.

I shook my head as I finished sipping my drink.

"Nope, not today; what about you?"

Tamao yawned and stretched her arms.

"I have work at about 11:00; would you mind driving me to work?"

I looked at my watch and felt a bit sad knowing that I had to part with my girlfriend within two hours.

"I don't mind if you agree to one condition."

My lady raised her eyebrow at me and I couldn't help but smile at her adorable-ness.

"Let me pick you up tonight after work and you come and spend the night at my place. I promise to cook you something as an added bonus." I winked at her playfully as I took another sip from my drink.

Tamao laughed softly and nodded her head.

"Okay; that sounds great to me."

I wanted to jump up and scream 'yay' but I didn't want Tamao to be banned from her favorite restaurant. Our food arrived and we both ate ravenously. When we had finished, I had gone through six glasses of coke and was about to order dessert but Tamao said something about me being a good candidate for heart disease so she wouldn't allow me to get the fudge brownie.

On the walk home, I gathered the courage to grab my baby's hand. Luckily, she was sweet enough to allow me to do so and squeezed my hand lightly. She walked close enough by me that she rested the side of her head on my shoulder. When we reached her apartment, I waited by my car while she ran up and grabbed her stuff for work. She quickly came back down and I drove her to the hospital. Before she got out of the car, she leaned over and gave me a sweet kiss and scrambled out of the car before my hands could unbutton her shirt. I waved at her and drove to my place.

* * *

When I arrived, I placed my key on a small thumbtack near the door and took in a deep breath as I walked into the kitchen. I opened my steel refrigerator to get a clear picture of what it was that I could cook for my baby. Right when I opened the door, my eyes immediately only saw the rows and rows of bright, red cans of coke. I looked through the empty drawers and managed to find a few sticks of salami, which is one of my most favorite foods. I also found some cream cheese and thought of wrapping slices of salami around a catalyst of cream cheese. That was one of my most favorite snacks and I felt my heart swell with happiness just at the thought of sharing one of my favorite things with her.

As I pulled out the salami and cream cheese from the refrigerator, a ring came from the door. I groaned as I closed the refrigerator door and went to answer the door. When I opened the door, there stood my friends Stavri and ZIIX. They happened to be my neighbors and the first thing that came to my mind was that they wanted to borrow a cup of sugar or blame me for some raucous music coming from the upper floor again.

"Hello you two; how are you guys?" I asked as I gave each a hug.

"We didn't see you at Stavri's place last night; what happened to poker night?" ZIIX asked as she crossed her arms.

First of all, when Stavri gets mad; it's not that scary because she happens to be too gentle to do much harm. On the second hand, when ZIIX gets angry; she can really tear you a new one and no matter of preparing could save oneself from that. I felt myself wincing as I saw ZIIX start looking more and more annoyed as I tried to avoid the question by looking down at the floor. Stavri, who happens to have some weird knack for knowing when I'm hiding something big, almost jumped up five feet into the air as she clapped her hands.

"You found someone, didn't you?" Stavri asked with a genuine smile.

I let out a weak laugh and slowly nodded my head.

"What; and you weren't going to tell us? Really, Shizuma; sometimes I wish that I could kick your ass for being so dumb. Who and where is this person?" ZIIX pushed me aside and welcomed herself in.

Stavri followed close behind ZIIX and the two went to the kitchen and studied the two sticks of salami and the big container of cream cheese that sat on the white marble kitchen counter. Stavri giggled a bit and ZIIX began to almost do the rofl (Rolling On the Floor Laughing). I briskly walked up to them and crossed my arms against my chest.

"What's so funny?" I felt a bit hurt.

"Please don't tell me that you were going to make her something with those." Stavri said softly as she pointed to my salami and cream cheese.

"What if I was?" I was going to fight those two to the death if I had to in order to protect my pride.

"Well, do you want her to get a heart attack some time down the road?" ZIIX asked as she put the food away back into the refrigerator.

"What are you talking about?"

"Salami and cream cheese are fatty enough on their own and you were planning on making your woman the ultimate snack of heart disease and clogged arteries." ZIIX had a point and I had to agree.

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to do then?" I felt like giving up as I leaned against the counter.

"How about you borrow some stuff from my refrigerator and ZIIX's refrigerator and we'll bring it back here and see what we can do, girl." Stavri was always good at formulating a plan but ZIIX was the enforcer when the pieces were not doing their job.

I hesitated for a moment but when I saw ZIIX narrow her eyes at me I knew that I was going to be in trouble so I immediately ran out of my apartment and out into the hallway.

* * *

**I hope that was okay and I hope that Stavri and ZIIX are not mad at me for putting you two in the story. If you want me to fix anything or take you two out entirely, let me know immediately please (^_^). Thank you for reading and like always, I love reviews. Rawr~***


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Strawberry panic!, Stavri, nor Rei (ZIIX). But I do wish I owned someone nice to sleep with me (^_~).**

**INTRODUCTION: I know..I am so sorry it has been so long. But, I am back so no more missing me! ZIIX wants me to use the name Rei, so I have done that. I kind of rushed through this chapter because I was writing it while hanging out with my friends and since I am shy about them reading my writing, I kept writing and then closing the top of the laptop when I thought someone was trying to peek, and then I would resume writing again. Trying to smoke a cigarette, drink a latte, keep a conversation, and write all at the same time is hard for me because I am the worst multi-tasker in the world! Anyways, I expanded on the dinner...not much I know...but the next chapter will better satisfy you, I promise!**

**

* * *

  
**

Shizuma, Rei, and Stavri made their ways out of Shizuma's place and went to Stavri's place first. Stavri opened the door to her apartment and everyone went inside. Shizuma lagged behind a bit as Stavri and Rei began to look through Stavri's refrigerator.

"Do you have any recipes in mind?" Rei asked as she rummaged through one of the bottom drawers.

Shizuma rubbed the back of her neck.

"No but she is somewhat of a health nut." Shizuma said without much strength.

Rei's laugh was muffled as half her slender body was engulfed within the refrigerator.

"Yes, she seems to be the total opposite of you. I should have figured; anyways, I am sure you want lots of vegetables then." Rei managed to find a ball of cabbage and a bag of carrots and gently tossed it to Shizuma.

Shizuma caught the two bundles and placed them on the kitchen counter. As Rei pulled herself out of the refrigerator and stood next to it, Stavri dove in next and pulled out a large bottle of Oyster sauce and spicy chili paste.

"These two should compliment the vegetables perfectly." Stavri said as she put the two sauces on the counter next to the vegetables.

Shizuma looked confused a bit and Rei and Stavri noticed it.

"Do you know what you should do with the vegetables, Shizuma?" Rei asked with half a smile etched on her face.

Shizuma sighed and gave her two friends a helpless look.

"You should probably sauté them in when you stir-fry the vegetables." Stavri said.

"Oh okay; got it." Shizuma said with an unconfident smile.

Rei sighed and looked at the small amount of vegetables.

"Let's go to my place; I think I have a few more items you can add into your dinner." She led the other two out of Stavri's and down the hall to hers.

She gently opened the door and led her two friends in. Stavri went to look through Rei's refrigerator while Rei looked through her seasoning cabinet. Shizuma stood next to the refrigerator, holding the items they found in Stavri's apartment.

"I found some basil to add a hint of an herby flavor." Rei said as she turned around from the cabinet and produced a small, glass container in her hand.

Stavri closed the refrigerator door behind her and presented Rei and Shizuma with a bag of squash and egg-plant.

"These two should be more than enough for you two." Stavri said with a smile.

"Thank you so much; I would truly have been at a loss." Shizuma thanked her friends.

Rei raised her eyebrow.

"Wait; do you have any idea of what to do with all of this?" Rei asked.

Shizuma shook her head furiously as Stavri did her best to hold back her laughter.

"Okay, how much time do we have?" Stavri asked Shizuma.

Shizuma looked at her watch.

"I have to go and get her in an hour and a half but it takes me an hour to drive to her work." Shizuma felt all hope drain from her body.

"Fine; Rei and I will prepare the dinner while you go and pick up your lady. Buy her some flowers on the way to her work so that you can start off the night on the right foot at least. And that also helps give us enough work time." Stavri said.

Shizuma vehemently thanked her friends.

"Take my house key; you can use whatever pots or pans you need in the house. I also have some rice somewhere if you want to cook that for us too. Remember to lock the door after you two leave and place my key under my front-door mat." Shizuma said as she hugged her friends.

"I think we can handle things here; go and do what you must, Shizuma." Rei said as she gave Shizuma a hug.

Stavri gave Shizuma a hug as well and the silver-haired goddess rushed back to her apartment, grabbed her keys from the wall, gave the house key to Rei, and made her way to her car. As she got into her vehicle, she thought of what type of flowers would fit her girlfriend the best.

She drove to the nearest flower shop and went inside. Her eyes scanned the rows and rows of different colors, brilliantly dancing in front of her as they stemmed from pots. She shook her head as her eyes caught the sight of red, yellow, and white flowers. Then, just as she was giving up, her eyes caught sight of a deep, tanzanite colored flower; they were irises. Shizuma realized how perfectly the flower's color seemed to the exact same color as Tamao's eyes. She quickly asked for the irises to be wrapped up into a beautiful bouquet, and she ran out of the shop and to her car. Gently, she placed the irises in the back seat and drove her car to the hospital.

As she drove, it began to slowly rain and Shizuma looked at her wrist watch. It said 8:00 PM; a shocked Shizuma almost drove her car into the oncoming lane.

_Fuck, I am 30 minutes late and it's starting to rain? How long was I in that damn flower shop! _Shizuma yelled at her mental self and drove faster through the thickening rain.

When her olive-green eyes caught sight of the hospital parking lot, she pressed on the gas and her tires squealed as she turned the corner into the parking lot itself. She looked for any sign of Tamao and saw a flicker of blue from the distance. Painfully, she strained her eyes and saw that Tamao was standing underneath a tiny tree; doing her best to stay out of the rain but at the same time, remaining visible for Shizuma.

_Oh my fucken god, did I make her wait out here this whole time! Damn you, Hanazono Shizuma; you fucking retard! _Shizuma quickly drove towards Tamao and parked the car. She kept the engine running and the heater on full blast, as she got out of the car and made her way to Tamao. Tamao was not mad at Shizuma and was more than happy to see her. Shizuma, however, was going to punish herself so she refused to give Tamao a hug and instead peeled off the wet jacket Tamao was wearing and made her wear her jacket.

"Did I do something wrong; why are you not giving me a hug?" Tamao asked as she put on Shizuma's jacket.

Shizuma put Tamao's wet jacket on and shuddered as the coldness touched her skin.

"No, you don't deserve a hug from someone was careless as I am. I am so sorry, Tamao; I didn't mean to pick you up late." Shizuma said sadly.

Tamao smiled and wrapped her arms around Shizuma's neck and hugged her gently.

"Mistakes happen; I don't blame you for being late for once." Tamao gently pecked Shizuma on the cheek and made the silver-haired goddess blush.

"Oh I have something for you; be right back." Shizuma untangled Tamao's arms from her neck and went back to her car.

She took out the bouquet of irises and brought them back to Tamao. Tamao's eyes literally lit up brighter than the headlights from Shizuma's car.

"Oh my, these are irises!" Tamao said excitedly as her eyes studied every single petal off of the bouquet.

"I hope you like them; I bought them since they have the same color as your eyes."

Tamao gave Shizuma a smile back and without warning, gave her lover a passionate kiss. Shizuma nearly tripped backwards but caught her balance as Tamao wrapped her arms around her neck again. The two stood together like that for some time until Tamao realized that Shizuma's face was a bit hotter than usual. Yes, she knew her girlfriend was blushing earlier but this time, her face felt hotter in a different way. Tamao pulled her face back and studied Shizuma's flushed face.

"Babe, is something wrong?" Tamao asked as she gingerly touched Shizuma's face with the back of her hand.

Shizuma gave Tamao a weak smile.

"No, why are you asking that?"

"I think you are running a fever; let's get out of the cold before you take a turn for the worse." Tamao suggested as she led the way to the car.

Shizuma got into the driver seat and Tamao sat in the passenger seat with the bouquet lying carefully across her lap. As she was driving, Shizuma received a text message from Rei telling her that the food was ready and everything was set on the dining room table so that the two could eat when they arrived home. She also mentioned that she had left the key under the front-door mat like Shizuma had asked and she and Stavri wished the two the best. Shizuma smiled as she replied back to her friend and thanked her.

When the two arrived at Shizuma's apartment complex, Tamao seemed quite amazed at how beautiful it was. She studied every single patch of wall that they passed and Shizuma could not help but giggle to herself.

_How cute she is; wait until she sees what's inside my apartment. _Shizuma thought to herself.

They arrived within Shizuma's front door and Shizuma bent down, pulled back the door mat, and produced a key. She stood back up and opened the door and welcomed Tamao inside. Immediately, Tamao was hit with a most delicious fragrance and she nearly glided towards the dining room table, where all the food was set up. Her eyes graced the plates of spicy and non-spicy stir-fried and steamed vegetables. There was a large bowl of rice in the center of the table and there were two cold cans of Coke on opposite sides of the table and plates and utensils beside them.

"All of this for me; you are too good!" Tamao said with a squeal as she pounced on Shizuma and gave her a kiss.

Right when her skin touched Shizuma's, she nearly retracted herself back like as if she had touched something scalding hot.

"Ready to eat?" Shizuma asked through glossy eyes.

Tamao studied her girlfriend's drained features.

"I think you're sick; let's go to bed instead. You need the rest, Shizuma."

Shizuma shook her head as she lead Tamao to the table.

"No; you must eat first and then we can go to bed." Shizuma said with a smile as she pulled out a chair for Tamao to sit.

Tamao reluctantly did as she was asked but when she began to eat; there were no restraints in the world that could have stopped her from over-indulging. She was absolutely in love with everything except the spicy dishes. Shizuma, who loves spicy food, was really into the spicy stir-fry but her appetite seemed gone and every time she swallowed something down; her head felt light and her face felt hotter. The two did their best to hold up conversation but Tamao found that she did most of the talking, even if her mouth was a bit full, and Shizuma seemed too dazed to pay attention.

After almost half an hour, Tamao felt full and happy to stop eating. Shizuma, who had barely eaten anything, was dozing off in her seat and her cheeks were becoming brighter than any ripe strawberry.

"Babe, let's go to bed now." Tamao said as she got up and walked over to help her girlfriend stand.

Shizuma could barely keep her eyelids open but she managed to slowly nod and stumbled to her feet.

"What about the food, Tamao?"

Tamao shook her head.

"I will clean it all up tomorrow; where is the bedroom?"

"Over here." Shizuma leaned on Tamao a bit as she led the way to her bedroom.

When they opened the door to Shizuma's bedroom, Tamao's eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the darkness but she saw where the large bed was. She led her girlfriend to the edge of the bed, pulled back the emerald covers, and gently laid her in. Gingerly, she took off Shizuma's coat, and her own, and crawled into bed beside her sick lady. She pulled the covers up over them and she snuggled up closer to Shizuma.

As they lay together, Tamao listened to Shizuma's staggered breathing and felt her temperature increase considerably. She felt like panicking but the best course of action was to wait until morning to see how bad the cold was to get and then get medicine. Feeling helpless for the moment, Tamao wrapped her arms around Shizuma's neck and joined her girlfriend in slumber.

* * *

**So...tell me what you thought of it, dears (^_^). Oh by the way, I am not sure if I want this story to end happily or a bit sad....I shall let you guys/ladies tell me what you want and I shall do your bidding. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know...I've been a horrible "mommy" by neglecting this story and all of you. Me sorry...but I promise to keep updating now (^_^)**

**

* * *

**

When Shizuma awoke from her sleep, she felt her face was slightly flushed and her head felt heavy and she rubbed her eyes. She propped herself onto her elbows and searched her bed for Tamao but she only found empty space. Narrowing her eyes, she slowly got out of bed and left her room and made her way to the kitchen. Her ears were quickly met with clanking and the sound of rushing water and her eyes caught sight of Tamao, washing the dishes from last night's dinner. She looked up from what she was doing and her tanzanite eyes sparkled like the sea as it reflects the suns ray from its surface. Turning the water off, Tamao nearly ran to Shizuma and cupped the silver-haired goddess' face and kissed her.

Shizuma and Tamao felt a warm electricity ignite through their bodies and they felt the rush that was called love. Tamao slowly pulled away from the kiss and smiled bashfully at Shizuma as she placed the back of her hand on Shizuma's forehead.

"At least your fever is down considerably from last night. I was so afraid that I would have to rush you to the hospital, my dear." Tamao said as she gave Shizuma another kiss and a peck on the cheek.

Shizuma giggled softy and embraced Tamao tighter around her waist.

"Thank you for taking care of me, baby. What shall we do today?" Shizuma asked as she tried to untie Tamao's apron and take her to the bedroom.

Tamao softly swatted Shizuma's hands away and went back to the sink to resume the dishwashing.

"I have to go to work at 12:00 and I won't be done until 9:30 tonight.." Tamao let out a small moan as Shizuma came up behind her and gently kissed her on her neck.

"Why can't you just take a break and stay at home all day with me?" Shizuma said through a smile as she let her hands slide up Tamao's stomach.

The blue-haired maiden let out a gasp and a shudder and squirmed under Shizuma's touch but her giggles only fueled Shizuma's libido even more.

"You know I can't do that, baby. Plus, don't you have work today too?"

Shizuma rolled her eyes.

"Yes I do but I can take a break if you will."

Tamao shook her head.

"No, we both go to work and you will pick me up tonight, right?" Tamao asked as she finished the dishes and turned to face Shizuma.

"Yes, dear. Do you need to go by your house before you go to work?" Shizuma asked as she picked up Tamao and had her sit on the kitchen counter.

"Yes, please and can you hold back your sexual advances until tonight because we'll never leave your house and you know it." Tamao laughed heartily as she struggled to get away and Shizuma managed to undo her pants during the confusion.

Tamao managed to escape from Shizuma's grasp and accidentally ran into the living room and when she realized where she was, Shizuma had tackled her to the ground and Tamao ended up climaxing on the cold wooden floors within minutes.

* * *

"Okay, I'll see you tonight then." Tamao said as she kissed Shizuma and got out of the car.

She watched Shizuma drive off before she entered the sliding glass doors to the hospital. Tamao greeted everyone with a smile as she entered the pharmacy, put on her white lab coat, and slipped behind the counters to begin her daily work. As she was busy preparing a bottle of medicine, a soft ring came from the front desk and she looked up from her work and saw a most familiar woman standing there. Tamao's eyes grew slightly wide as she slowly made her way to the woman and both women locked eyes for a second.

"Miyuki." Tamao's voice trailed off slightly as she said the other woman's name.

Miyuki smiled softly at Tamao and took in a deep breath.

"Hello, Tamao; I have missed you." Miyuki said without hesitation.

Tamao felt her face grow hot and she looked down to her shoes.

"We need to talk, Tamao." Miyuki said firmly.

Tamao looked up at her in anxious desperation.

"I don't think it's a good time for us to talk, Miyuki. Not after...not after what happened between us." Tamao turned around and was about to return to her work but she felt a hand grab her elbow and she turned around to see Miyuki reaching across from the counter.

"We have to talk now because I can't stand this anymore." Miyuki sounded like she was going to cry and Tamao felt her heart go out to the beautiful woman.

"Okay...come back to me in 5 hours and we can talk during my lunch break." Tamao said softly as she gingerly pulled Miyuki's hand off and returned back to her work.

* * *

At a tiny cafe, Miyuki and Tamao sat across from each other in dense silence. They both played with their waters as they waited for their lunches to arrive. Miyuki looked up from her glass and sat up straight in her chair.

"I need you to come back to me, Tamao." Miyuki said as straight forward as she could.

Tamao felt her heart leap up unto her throat and she shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"I can't do that, I can't just come back to you because you want me now. I am with someone and she makes me happy unlike you can." Tamao didn't mean for her words to come out so harsh but her heart felt broken again as she looked at the midnight blue-haired woman in front her.

Miyuki's face became dark with thought and she slumped back in her chair.

"I only left you because I didn't feel like I was ready for a relationship. I wasn't sure who I loved and if what I really felt for you was love. I know I need you now, Tamao. I can be everything and anything for you." Miyuki sounded so desperate and hurt, Tamao could almost feel herself giving in but she shook those thoughts from her head.

"Tamao, you act like as if I cheated on you? I was always faithful to you and you know this. I just didn't feel like our relationship was right at the time. I was too busy trying to get my things in order and-" Miyuki's voice was cut off by Tamao's.

"YOU were my first, Miyuki. You left me right after you had me and I felt like that was all you had ever wanted. I GAVE myself to you because you begged me that would satisfy you that night when you came home stressed from work. I GAVE you something important and the next day, you tell me to get out and leave? How do you think I was supposed to feel?" Tamao felt her heart burst and implode in her chest and she felt hot tears flowing from her eyes.

Without warning, she got up from her seat and ran out of the cafe. Miyuki gave chase and cornered her in an alley and stood in front of the sobbing Tamao.

"Tamao, stop and listen to me!" Miyuki said as she came closer to Tamao.

Tamao sobbed into her hands and she backed up against a building wall.

"Get away from me, Miyuki!" Tamao screamed as she tried to dodge Miyuki's hands.

Miyuki was stronger and taller than Tamao and managed to pin Tamao against the building wall and made her look into her dark eyes.

"Give me back what I want, Tamao. And what I want is you." Miyuki said as she pinned Tamao's arms down and kissed her.

Tamao struggled against the kiss and two extreme emotions swirled through her head as her mind was torn between bliss and pain. She cried through the kiss as Miyuki deepened it and Tamao tried to move her head away but her strength was no match. Miyuki brought a free hand and went up Tamao's shirt. Tamao felt her body weaken and she slumped against the wall but Miyuki held her up with her free arm. All that Tamao could think about was Shizuma as she felt Miyuki's groping fingers trying to make their way under her bra. With new found strength, Tamao managed to free herself from Miyuki's hold, slapped her hard across the face, and ran as fast as she could back to her work.

* * *

**Hmm did you guys likey it? I didn't mean to make Miyuki the bad person...she's not supposed to seem like a bad person. She's just someone who realized her love for Tamao but realized it too late. So no...don't think of her as bad xD she's just confused and hurt.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Strawberry Panic.**

**(Thank you all for reading. I hope you guys/girls know that I really appreciate all the comments and even the messages pertaining to feed back. I love you all (^_^)**

**

* * *

**

When work was done, Shizuma happily made her way to her car and drove to pick up Tamao from her work. While she waited in the front of the hospital, she joyfully hummed to herself as she waited for the new love of her life to come waltzing out of the hospital, and into her arms. Ten minutes slowly became 30 minutes and then Shizuma realized she had been waiting almost a whole hour. Worried, but not too alarmed, Shizuma made her way to inside the hospital to see what could possibly be keeping Tamao from her.

She observed that most of the hospital facilities were closed as she briskly walked past them. Shizuma reached the pharmacy counter and found that it was closed and had been for some time. Wrinkling her nose, Shizuma looked around and saw a receptionist scurry past her and she stopped her with gentle pardons.

"Excuse me, Ma'am but where is Dr. Suzumi?" Shizuma asked the receptionist.

The receptionist adjusted her glasses and shuffled her feet, showing Shizuma she was on urgent business.

"Dr. Suzumi did not feel well so she went home a few hours ago." The receptionist said.

Shizuma straightened her back and frowned and let the receptionist scurry away from her.

_Tamao wouldn't just go home and not tell me and make me wait for her..._Shizuma frowned again as she bit her lower lip and tried to legitimize Tamao's actions.

The silver-haired goddess went back to her car and slowly closed the car door behind her as she sat in her seat for a bit, thinking. With a determined breath of air, Shizuma turned on her car and raced to Tamao's apartment.

* * *

"Tamao, are you there?" Shizuma asked as she knocked on Tamao's apartment door.

Shizuma pressed her ear against the door and tried to discern any sounds but she heard nothing. Again, she knocked and this time, rang the doorbell lest Tamao didn't hear her. Again, Shizuma pressed her ear against the door and this time, heard the soft patter of feet. Smiling, Shizuma pulled her face back and waited for the door to open but found herself wasting time.

"Tamao, it's me, dear. Please, open up the door. Are you okay?" Shizuma asked with a hint of anxious desperation to her voice.

She heard sniffling from the other side of the door.

"Sh-shizuma...I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow." Tamao's voice was barely a whisper.

Shizuma frowned and this time nearly kicked the door down.

"Tamao, I waited for you and you never showed. Something is wrong; why won't you tell me? If you love me, you will share whatever is bothering you with me." Shizuma's voice was no longer coated with anxiousness but more with a thin film of anger.

Tamao's sobs were audible now and Shizuma felt her heart sink into the acidic pits of her stomach. _Oh my god...did I just make her cry? NICE FUCKING JOB, Shizuma!_

"Baby, no no don't cry; I don't mind waiting for you. Please, open the door and let me be with you." Shizuma said softly.

Tamao's sobs were a little louder this time but the locks to her door clicked open and she slowly pulled the door back. Shizuma saw that Tamao's usually well-kept blue hair was a mess and her eyes were puffy from hours of crying. Without thinking, Shizuma immediately picked up Tamao and held her in her comforting arms. Tamao began to cry harder as Shizuma carried her depressed girlfriend to her room. She gently set the crying maiden on the bed and sat beside her with her arms around the blue-haired maiden's delicate waist. Shizuma tried to pull Tamao closer to her but she felt Tamao's body tense and she got up from the bed, with her back turned to Shizuma.

"Shizuma...you have to know something." Tamao said softly.

Shizuma stood up and held Tamao from behind and gently stroked her stomach. Tamao leaned her head against Shizuma's shoulder but then she quickly removed Shizuma's hands from her waist and turned to face her. Shizuma gave her a dumbfounded look.

"Did I do something wrong, my dear? Why do you keep pulling away from me?" Shizuma asked desperately as she tried to think of what she possibly could have done. _Maybe it's because I eat too much salami?_

Tamao shook her head and her eyes filled with fresh tears.

"I...something happened today..." Tamao's voice trailed off as a new wave of sobs over took her.

Shizuma stepped closer to Tamao to hold her but Tamao backed away.

"What do you need to tell me?" Shizuma asked.

Tamao wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her shirt and she looked at Shizuma with sparkling pain, dancing in her eyes.

"You weren't my first, Shizuma." Tamao said with a heavy heart.

Shizuma couldn't help but laugh hysterically and Tamao frowned at her.

"I don't care if I'm your 50th, as long as I remain only yours from this point on; I don't care." Shizuma said with a broad smile as she waltzed closer to Tamao and picked her up.

Tamao shook her head vehemently and squirmed to be put down but Shizuma wouldn't let her go so easily anymore.

"I was with Miyuki before I was with you and she took my virginity." Tamao said as she buried her face within her hands.

Shizuma gave Tamao a confused look and set her girlfriend on the bed.

"Baby, I don't understand; are you having regrets from letting her be your first?" Shizuma asked as she stroked Tamao's hair.

Tamao shook her head and took Shizuma's hand in her own and laced their fingers together.

"She broke up with me after she had me because she wasn't ready to juggle work and a girlfriend. Or so she said to me anyway. I was so heartbroken that I almost stopped going to work and paying my bills. But, I managed to pull myself out of the rut and within a few months, you came walking into my life and you carried me away from all the pain and heartache." Tamao said as she cupped Shizuma's cheek with her free hand.

Shizuma smiled and nodded her head.

"And this is the part where we live happily, ever after, right?" Shizuma giggled as she tried to move herself on top of Tamao but Tamao gently kept her at bay.

"But, she came to see me today." Tamao's voice began to trail off.

"Oh that's great! How did it go, dear? You two can manage to stay friends?" Shizuma asked.

Tamao's heart hurt from hearing Shizuma's words because what had happened was totally opposite of that.

"We went out to lunch but then she wanted me back-"

"WHAT DO you mean she wanted you back?" Shizuma asked angrily as she stood up from her seat and towered over Tamao.

Tamao's eyes widened with fear as she stared up at her angry goddess.

"She asked me to be with her again and...she kissed me." Tamao said as she slowly stood up and searched Shizuma's face for compassion.

Shizuma's mouth dropped and she felt her knees weaken.

"You...kissed her back?" Shizuma asked slowly as she backed away from Tamao.

"No, no, I tried to fight her off-"

"You _tried? _That's all you did? So, you ended up giving into her kiss? Is that why you're crying? You realize that you don't love me anymore?" Shizuma was not taking any prisoners.

Tamao shook her head as tears for Shizuma filled her eyes this time. The full rea`lity of losing Shizuma hit her harder than before.

"No, my dear Shizuma; never that at all. I thought of you when she kissed me and I pushed her away and ran as fast as I could back to work. I love only you and that is why I am crying because I was afraid you would leave me after I told you." Tamao began to weep and she covered her face with her hands and her shoulders quivered.

Shizuma stood tensely in front of Tamao and watched her girlfriend cry for a minute before she went to her and picked her up. Tamao wrapped her legs around Shizuma's waist as she snaked her arms around Shizuma's neck.

"I know you love me, my dear. And I hope that you know that I love you too. Do not cry, my blue-haired princess for I shall not leave you for something like that. I am sorry I was not there to protect you from her." Shizuma said quietly.

Tamao looked into Shizuma's olive green eyes and kissed her. The two made it on the bed and lay within each others arms for some time, neither one saying a word. Tamao felt herself clinging onto Shizuma like as if she ever let her go; she would lose her for sure. Shizuma, on the other hand, felt like her heart had just received a taste of a new-found love for her brave and utterly sweet Tamao.

"Tamao?" Shizuma asked softly as Tamao stroked her hair.

"Hmm?"

"Is this where we live happily ever after?" Shizuma asked with a grin.

"Yes, my love; I promise." Tamao nodded her head in response as she sealed the promise with a kiss.

* * *

**So that, my dears, is the end of Shizuma and Tamao's little story. I'm at a block as to which characters to mix up and write about...maybe a Shizuma and Miyuki but not sure yet. You guys will have to help me out on that one (^_^). Feel free to keep sending me personal messages because i love it when readers give me suggestions, feedbacks, or even just a simple hello. Anyways, since this one is over I can finally focus on the other story I've neglected even more (X_X) lol. Take the best of cares, dears!**


End file.
